


Messing With Someone Else's Man

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Nora likes her man all to herself, just doesn't know how to express her jealousy, she's possessive but not unhealthily so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: Nora is quick to establish that Ren is hers, but nobody in Atlas notices. Cue a jealous and punchy Nora.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 23





	Messing With Someone Else's Man

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few straight ships I like. I've been trying to write something for Renora, but have been coming up empty. I have something else to post later, though, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Also, writing with no inspiration sucks. I just hope y'all like it, because I don't lmao, I just wanted to get something out.

It's common knowledge that Lie Ren, the most calm and the most with common sense in both Teams RWBY and JNR, is Nora's. She doesn't own him, no, but people know to stay away if they know what's good for them.

The last time some girl tried to talk Ren up, she took a nice trip to the emergency room. She made a grave mistake, Nora had said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Now, in Atlas, nobody seems to get the memo.

"Nora, you two aren't even 'together-together'," Yang air-quotes with a slight smile on her face. She places her hands on her hips. "Don't you think Ren should go out on a date just once?"

Nora, however, heard nothing Yang had told her; for her teeth grind together so hard that some of the Ace Ops glance over. Her teal eyes burn in rage at this prissy Atlesian who _dares_ to even flirt with her man! But he's not "her man-her man", just… her man. She kissed him first, so she has dibs!

Yang rolls her eyes. "If you have a problem, talk to him about it," She hums to herself. "Now that I think about it, Ruby needs to talk to you—Ruby!"

Ruby looks up from her place awkwardly on the wall, and she rushes over. She politely tiptoes around and between the crowd, not even blinking as they scoff at her "uncouth" manner.

"What's up?"

"Hey, I gotta go, talk to Nora, okay, thanks, bye!" Yang zooms off. Ruby huffs.

"Not again!" The silver-eyed teen glares at her sister as she saddles up next to Blake. Ruby's eyes follow Nora's furious gaze. "Uh, oh."

Nora's head jerks up when the prissy Atlesian puts a hand on Ren's arm. _Her Ren's arm_. She glares harder.

Ruby sighs when Nora speed-walks away from her and to Ren. "This isn't gonna end well,"

Ren smiles at his new friend and nods at everything she says. "That is true," He agrees when she says that the room is quite crowded. "I prefer quiet, but—"

A fist juts into the lady's face, sending her flying a few feet and crashing into the wall. Ren gapes when she slides to the floor to reveal the cracked wall. His magenta eyes slowly slide back to the culprit.

"Nora?" Is all he can say.

The crowd is disturbingly quiet now, watching the affair in silence. Nora drops her fist with a satisfied smile.

" _Boop_ ,"

———

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.


End file.
